


Fixing Time

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, McDonald's, Puppy Love, Up Stage, post show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy has to fix this someway, right?(Post-show fic in which Jeremy tries to mend his relationships ends up with Brooke)





	Fixing Time

"I don't understand. You could fix everything and yet you chose to destroy the one thing that could save you." The Squip monologued as he circled Jeremy in his bedroom. "You shut me out like you did Michael right when I achieved your goal." He stopped, looking Jeremy in the eye. "You are pathetic, Jeremy Heere."

"Buzz off." Jeremy said sipping more Mountain Dew Red. Michael had given him his stash right after the 'squip-cident' to help him. Luckily, he does not need to drink that much to keep the Squip down. But still, all of this was his fault. This wouldn't have happened if he was just content with the life he had. But all was done. All he could do now was fix it.

"Jeremy?" Mr. Heere knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"You missed your bus. You're gonna want to hurry up."

The Squip let out a chuckle "Would you look at that. First, you ruin the whole school, then you ruin all of your friendships and now what is this? You won't be able to fix this." He moved closer moving his face two inches from his face. "And now, I guess you would not be able to fix this."

"Why won't you just leave me alone!" Jeremy yelled punching the Squip in the face. His face being nothing but a figment of his imagination, did not feel a thing.

"I am only here BECAUSE. OF. YOU." The Squip said as Jeremy chugged what was left of the can of Mountain Dew Red and set off for school.

\---

"You just need to talk to her and explain yourself. She'll understand." Jeremy thought to himself walking through the halls looking for Brooke.

"Hey, Jeremy! Good morning man!" Michael greeted Jeremy who looked out with a thousand-yard stare. "Hello? Earth to Jeremy?"

"Of course! Good morning man! I'm just kinda looking for someone." Jeremy said looking around for someone in particular. Michael tried looking for what Jeremy was so keen to find and found nothing.

"Come on man. Christine already said that she isn't into you. I thought y'all were happy with being just friends." He said trying to get Jeremy to explain himself.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. It's just that I'm kinda looking for Brooke right now." He said looking straight at Michael.

"But I thought she was just another step? To get to Christine?" Michael said reminding Jeremy of something he just didn't want to remember.

"Yeah. Exactly. That is the issue, Michael. I am trying to get things straight, okay?" Jeremy said a little annoyed. His face reminding Michael of when he left him at the party. But Jeremy caught this. "But, uh, sorry man. I didn't mean to do anything. I just wanted to fix everything. Because as far as I am aware, I broke everything."

"Whatever dude. Just call me when you need some extra help." He said as if he was his mother. "But if he ever comes back," he said grabbing Jeremy by the shoulders almost warning him "Just drink some Mountain Dew Red mmkay?" Jeremy awkwardly nodded.

"Already drank a can this morning." He assured Michael as he saw Brooke walking down the corridor with Chloe. He summoned all of his courage to talk to her and approached them.

"Hi, Brooke." He said accidentally showing that he practiced this like in the bathroom.

"Jeremy! Hi, nice to see you!" Brooke said leaving Chloe who at this glared at her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Actually, Brooke and I were just heading to Spanish class. Don't want to be late" Chloe said pulling Brooke closer to her and away from Jeremy.

"I'm in your Spanish class" Jeremy whispered as they left.

"Oh, would you look at that?" The Squip came into view once more.

"What do you want this time?" Jeremy said trying not to look at him.

"I'm just saying." the Squip shrugged. "Out of all of the conversations you've had today, how many do you think went well?"

"Why do you care?" Jeremy asked.

"You clearly need my help still. You literally cannot function without me." He moved closer to Jeremy practically pinning him to someone's locker "You have NO. ONE."

"I have Michael."

"Did you see him today? You messed up." The Squip said looking at the clock "And would you look at that? Now you are late to class as well."

And with that Jeremy ran out of the school as a feeble attempt to go home. Running away seemed to be the easiest thing to do at the moment. Luckily the students were all in class making him seem less like a nuisance.

_A nuisance. That was all that I was anyways. No one really cared. They just felt bad. Michael is only your friend because he has no one else. You are all that he has. Did you see how you talked to him earlier? Did you even talk to him? You didn't. You cared more about Brooke. She doesn't even care about you. She was just being nice._

Jeremy was running now, sweat dripping down his forehead. He didn't even make it that far when he slammed into someone, hurling their bodies to the ground.

"Jeremy?" Jeremy stopped.

"Christine?!" He said hurriedly standing up. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?"

"Sorry, mom, I just woke up a little late." She said jokingly, Jeremy giggling, feeling his cheeks start to blush. "Wait a second? What were you doing? Were you being chased?"

"Nothing important. Just heading home." He caught her look of concern. "I just changed my mind about school and all."

"Are you okay?" Christine said adjusting her backpack.

"Yeah," Jeremy assured her.

"You know what? I'm also not going to school today." She said "We need to talk. Wanna head to McDonald's? I haven't eaten breakfast" She saw him grow more anxious at the thought of talking about something "Don't worry, we just haven't talked in a while. You know, you're always with Michael and we just kinda are on friendly terms now."

"Okay," Jeremy said following her to McDonald's. "I haven't eaten either."

The walk to McDonald's was peaceful. It was about eight in the morning so a light breeze surrounded by trees was just what Jeremy needed right now. Birds were chirping and tree branches were swaying and all of the dark green was easy on the eye.

The local McDonald's looks heavily contrasted the forest they cut through. It was older and more run-down since no one really went there anymore. The play place had to be demolished recently due to having too many teenagers goofing off scaring the children away. Inside, the restaurant was surprisingly sanitary and Jeremy found nothing more comforting than the smell of chicken nuggets.

Ordering was not a problem. Jeremy just got a 9-piece chicken nugget box and Christine got a McChicken. They picked a table next to a window so they could see the small forest they walked through. They set their table down and got to eating when they heard the glass door slam open.

"Michael?"

"Yeah, Jeremy. It's me, Michael."

"Michael, you're hurt!. Are you okay?" Christine sprung up to help Michael. Jeremy only noticed it now. He had a limp in his walk and his face had a bruise near his eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Michael said plopping down ready to explain everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated and would definitely motivate me to make more chapters. :)


End file.
